Contrato Social
by kendrag
Summary: A conversa entre Jesse e Peter Simon. O que Jesse pensou ao encontrar com o pai de Suze pela primeira vez. Como Jesse vai explicar a Peter S. a sua relação com Suzannah? Leiam e descubram.


_Oi gente, essa é minha primeira fic. É sobre a Mediadora e esta baseada nos livros um e dois (se você não leu os livros considere-se avisado). Esta é minha visão sobre a conversa entre Jesse e Peter Simon o pai da Suze. Só tem um capítulo. Os personagens não são meus e sim da Meg Cabot, [*_*] que pena adoraria que o Jesse fosse meu. _

**Agradeço** a **Mila P. R. F **que bettou a fic pra mim e de quebra deu uma ajudinha com o espanhol. Fazer o que? Assim como a Suze eu preferi cursar francês (^_^).

_Divirtam-se e não deixem de mandar reviews please! T+_

**Contrato Social**

"- Eu só estava dando uma conferida em você, só isso. Você não pode culpar um homem por querer ver como sua filhinha está?

- Ver como eu estou? Papai, até que ponto você anda vendo como eu estou?

- Bem, vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Eu não estou empolgado com esse tal de Jesse.

- Papai!

- Bem, o que você quer que eu diga? - Meu pai abriu os braços num gesto do tipo "então me processe". - O sujeito está praticamente morando com você. Não é certo. Quero dizer, você é uma garota muito nova.

- Ele é falecido, papai, lembra? Minha virtude não corre perigo.

Infelizmente.

- Mas como você vai trocar de roupa com um rapaz no quarto? - Meu pai, como sempre, tinha ido direto ao ponto.

- Não gosto disso. E vou trocar uma ou duas palavrinhas com ele." (A Mediadora, Livro Dois, O Arcano Nove)

**POV Jesse**

Eu estava andando pelos arredores do lugar eu onde eu fora assassinado. Caminhar durante a noite é sempre bom, sempre me ajudava a pensar; e ultimamente eu tinha muito em que pensar. Afastava-me da casa que estava bastante barulhenta, pois era hora do jantar e eu queria ficar sozinho. Ver aquela família reunida em volta da mesa despertava diversas lembranças e eu não queria que _Mi __hermos_a me visse melancólico.

Minha existência virou de cabeça para baixo desde que uma jovem mediadora surgiu no _meu quarto_. No início eu não entendia praticamente nada do que ela dizia, não consigo explicar, mas o fato é que eu sentia uma estranha simpatia por ela. Suzannah é simplesmente a garota mais impetuosa, mandona, corajosa e teimosa que eu já conheci, ela também não é definitivamente nem um pouco frágil, ou pelo menos não gosta de parecer frágil. Tão diferente das garotas do meu tempo... _Nombre__ de __Dios_, como elas eram diferentes... se bem que...

Perdido em meus pensamentos não me dei conta da figura de um homem que surgira na minha frente. Ele estava usando uma calça cinza e uma camisa azul onde se lia: Homeport, Menemsha, Frutos do Mar Frescos o Ano Inteiro. Eu não faço idéia de porque ele usava essa roupa tão estranha; no meu tempo as pessoas não usavam roupas com dizeres, sobretudo com esse tipo de dizeres, mas fazer o quê? ¡_Por __Dios_! Eu já estou morto há 150 anos e ele pelo visto era bem mais jovem do que eu, quer dizer, ele deve ter morrido no máximo há uns dez anos atrás.

"Você é que é o Jesse?" O sujeito perguntou tentando disfarçar a aparente raiva em sua voz.

"Sim, sou eu. Em que eu posso ajudá-lo?" De algum modo o estranho parecia-me familiar, mas eu não conseguia dizer como.

"Eu sou o pai da Suze, Peter Simon e vim ter uma conversa contigo, de homem para homem..."

"¡_Santo_ _Dios__!_" Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. A revelação havia me surpreendido, ao mesmo tempo eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor ele dizer "_de fantasma para fantasma_", mas não ousei brincar com esse fato infeliz. Por mais que eu saiba que 150 anos se passaram desde a minha morte, eu ainda tenho os meus princípios. Eu sei muito bem, que é considerado totalmente impróprio um rapaz e uma moça dividirem o mesmo quarto, a menos que estejam devidamente casados. E também sei que com a honra de uma dama não se deve brincar, muito menos com o pai dela.

"Por que ficou tão espantado? O que você tem aprontado? Se você tiver incomodando Suze ou se por acaso tiver desrespeitado a minha filha de algum modo... eu juro que... eu juro que te apago do mapa! Farei com deixe-a em paz imediatamente!"

"_Apago do mapa_?" Eu perguntei, não sabia o que_infiernos_ ele queria dizer com isso.

"Ora seu". _Nombre__ de __Dios__,_ eu nunca tinha visto um homem tão nervoso assim.

"Ouça _Señor_ — disse antes que ele ficasse mais nervoso — posso lhe assegurar que eu jamais, vivo ou morto, faltaria com respeito a uma jovem dama. Sua filha teve a infelicidade de se mudar para o local onde eu tenho _vivido_ desde a minha morte. Inicialmente eu pensei em tentar assustá-la, mas quando ela chegou, descobri que ela podia me ver e falar comigo... Aí foi ela que tentou me expulsar..."

"Pare. Volta e pára. Você está me dizendo que inicialmente iria tentar assustar a minha filha?" Ele não conseguia se controlar, achei que ele fosse ficar nervoso e que iria começar a brigar comigo naquele momento mesmo, mas ao invés disso ele começou a rir. Acho que rir é pouco, Peter Simon gargalhava, percebi muito de Suzannah nele.

"Hahahaha, rapaz você não nunca conheceu uma garota como Suze não é mesmo?" Me sentia tonto. Agora eu sabia de onde Suzannah tirou seu gênio.

"Não." Disse tentando não parecer tão desamparado. "Eu lhe asseguro que eu jamais tentei machucá-la, desrespeitá-la ou fazer qualquer coisa que..."

"Ouça rapaz. Suze não é uma garota comum, ela é uma mediadora. Eu mesmo expliquei isso a ela, ela é mais forte do que qualquer garota que você já tenha conhecido. Sei também que você não fará mal a ela. Tenho observado vocês e devo dizer que o que mais desagrada é o fato de _compartilharem o mesmo quarto_. Não estou satisfeito de você passar tanto tempo com ela em um local tão _reservado_. Ela tem direito a privacidade e convenhamos, com você no quarto dela isso diminui consideravelmente, sem contar que é bem incomodo." ¡_Nombre__ de __Dios__!_ Ele não podia achar que eu e a Suzannah... ou será que podia? Eu sou um fantasma e ela é uma garota cheia de vida... Quer dizer ela nunca repararia em alguém na minha situação... Ele continuou a falar cortando os meus pensamentos. "De qualquer modo eu vim conhecê-lo e avisá-lo que estou observando vocês. Certeza de que a Suze não corre perigo, eu tenho. Eu agora quero ter certeza de que a virtude dela também não está em perigo."

"_¡__Mi__Dios__!_" Não devia ter falado. Senti-me como da primeira vez em que vi a Suzannah e ela me tocou pela primeira vez. Se eu estivesse vivo estaria ou totalmente vermelho ou então branco como arroz. Como é que o mundo pode mudar tanto em 150 anos? Meu próprio pai nunca teve esse tipo de conversa comigo no meu tempo e agora o pai da garota com a qual eu _divido o quarto_ me diz isso a queima roupa. Tive vontade de desaparecer, mas sabia que se eu fizesse isso estaria com problemas bem maiores. "Eu não entendo o que o _Señor_ quer dizer." Que coisa estúpida, como se eu não soubesse.

"Sim, tenho certeza de que você entendeu. E pode parar com isso, sei que você está vagando há bastante tempo, sei que você não é tolo. Não precisa ficar sem graça. Só não avance o sinal com a minha filha, ok?"

"Já disse, não farei nada que desrespeite a Suzannah. Quanto à privacidade dela pode tranqüilizar-se, eu não apareço em horas inoportunas." Ele pareceu aliviado com a minha insistência em dizer isso.

"Hahahaha" Ele riu novamente, essas risadas do pai de Suzannah me deixavam nervoso e totalmente constrangido. "Você não pode culpar um pai por cumprir o seu papel. Quanto aos momentos em que você aparece acho que deveríamos fazer um acordo. Acho bom deixarmos claro algumas regras que você deverá cumprir se quiser continuar a viver no mesmo local que Suze. Além disso, isso me deixaria mais tranqüilo."

"Acordo?" Esse homem era mais estranho que eu pensava; que pai reagiria dessa maneira ao saber que um fantasma vivia no mesmo quarto que sua filha? Fiquei me perguntando por que Suzannah contou a ele que eu _vivia_ em seu quarto. Iria ter uma conversa séria com ela mais tarde, mas enquanto isso achei melhor dar ouvidos ao que Peter Simon dizia, afinal ele era o pai dela. ¡_Mi Dios! ¿Qué hago? "_Que tipo de acordo?" Eu disse por fim.

"Acho que você pode chamar de acordo de convivência, ou quem sabe de _Contrato Social_. Um acordo no qual você saiba exatamente como agir com a minha filha sem correr o risco de ser varrido do mapa por mim." Não sei por que, mas isso me soou um bocado ameaçador. Com toda a certeza não se deve deixar o pai de uma garota enfurecido, sobretudo se o pai da garota em questão também for um fantasma.

"_Bien._ Ok. E quais seriam as _regras_?" O que mais eu poderia dizer?

"Você não poderá tocar em Suze além dos limites _socialmente_ _aceitáveis_. Acho que você entendeu exatamente o que eu quero dizer com isso." Engoli em seco, sim eu entendi, mas não iria interrompê-lo. "Não poderá fazer qualquer tentativa de invadir a privacidade da Suze, ou seja, nada de tentar vê-la se trocar, banhar-se ou algo do tipo." _¡Mi __Dios__! _Ainda bem que eu estava morto caso contrário a minha expressão estaria péssima, se bem que, com rumo que essa conversa tomou eu tinha certeza que ela não estava nada boa.

"Certo, mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

"Tem sim. Jesse, sei exatamente que efeito a minha filha provoca em você, sei que às vezes você fica enciumado, mas quero a sua palavra de que não irá atrapalhar caso ela arranje um namorado de verdade." Agora eu tinha certeza de que a minha expressão estava péssima, tremi ao pensar em Suzannah com um namorado, mas o que eu podia fazer? O pior era saber que ele estava certo.

"O _Señor_ tem a minha palavra de _caballero_." Disse com o máximo de convicção que consegui reunir.

"Jesse, sei o que você já fez pela Suze e eu realmente agradeço." Ele disse sério, eu respirei fundo, sabia do que ele falava. "Fique de olho em Suze por mim, ela vai se meter em uma confusão muito grande caso não me dê ouvidos. A mulher que a tem procurado não é quem ela pensa. Disse isso a ela ainda há pouco." Essas palavras me deixaram preocupado, já tinha notado que Suzannah sempre atraía muita confusão por onde passava. "Ah, também tente deixá-la ter uma vida mais normal o possível, não a incomode tanto."

"Não se preocupe, protegerei Suzannah _sempre_ que ela estiver em perigo e também caso algum fantasma homicida ataque novamente. Asseguro-lhe que as minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis." Ele riu da minha sinceridade, me senti um completo idiota. "Eu prometo guardar o máximo de distância e incomodá-la minimamente."

"Tenho certeza que sim. Pena que Suze não sabe ainda tudo o que precisa saber sobre Mediação. Admito que ela tenha aprendido bastante desde que te conheceu." Disse ele entre risos. "Sabe, Jesse, o seu único defeito é estar morto, caso contrário seria perfeito para Suze." Se me dessem um soco no nariz provavelmente doeria menos, não sei dizer o que doía mais o orgulho ou a minha impotência em dar uma resposta à altura. "Estarei de olho em vocês." Disse isso e desapareceu.

_¡__Nombre de Dios! _Tentei não pensar no que ele quis dizer com "perfeito para Suzannah", mas foi inútil. Achei melhor respirar fundo, não que surtisse muito efeito, e só ir para casa depois de estar bem iria ter uma conversa com Suzannah dentro de algumas horas, deixarei que todos durmam primeiro assim terei certeza de não ser interrompido. Afinal por que _infiernos_ela foi dizer a seu pai sobre mim? Não que ele fosse mal sujeito, considerando a situação ele reagiu muito bem, melhor do que eu esperava, mas de qualquer modo isso me deixou bastante nervoso.

O Sr. Simon disse para mim ficar atento pelo visto Suzannah teria mais problemas em breve. Ah _Mi Hermosa... "_Óh, Suzannah, não chores por mim, pois eu vim lá do Alabama tocando o meu bandolim..."

**FIM**

Pessoal aí está a fic, por favor, comentem.

T+


End file.
